Noites sem fim
by Dana Norram
Summary: Quando sonhamos, estamos sempre sozinhos. // EWE // SLASH // HarryxDraco // COMPLETA
1. Bad actors, with bad habits

**Título:** Noites sem fim  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Beta: **Shibbo (_thankyou, Oropéia!_)  
**Par/Personagem:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, George Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Parte:** 1 de 3  
**Resumo:** Quando sonhamos, estamos sempre sozinhos. // SLASH // HarryxDraco // EWE

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, o ship Astoria/Ginevra seria canon.

**AVISOS:** A fic trata de abuso de drogas e tem pseudo-**dub-con**, além de **angst** a dar pau. E lógico, é **SLASH** (homem**x**homem). Não gosta, não perca o seu tempo e nem o meu: não leia.

**NOTA:** Os nomes dos "capítulos" são trechos retirados da música _Lover I Don't Have To Love_, originalmente composta por Bright Eyes e regravada pela Bettie Serveert (a versão que eu prefiro, aliás). Ah, a fanfic ignora a existência do epílogo.

* * *

**Noites sem fim  
**por Dana Norram

**Parte I  
**"_Bad actors, with bad habits."_

* * *

Já passara da fase de achar que era só uma questão de tempo. Que daquela vez daria certo. De que era somente uma necessidade de encontrar a posição certa para conseguir relaxar. Esvaziar a mente e esquecer-se das preocupações que o haviam atormentado ao longo do dia. Ele já sabia que não adiantava mais.

Não naquela noite. E também sabia o que precisava fazer caso quisesse estar razoavelmente decente pela manhã. Sabia, sim, mas ainda assim _insistia_. _'Só um pouco, só um pouco mais'_, pensava, seus olhos cerrados e os braços envolvendo o travesseiro como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

E foi frustrado, irritado e com raiva da própria impotência que ele finalmente chutou os lençóis e se levantou, caminhando descalço pelo quarto até alcançar o banheiro. Tateou às cegas pela parede para encontrar o interruptor junto ao espelho, e o acionou, cobrindo os olhos instintivamente, sentindo a luz amarelada perfurar-lhe pelas frestas entre os dedos.

Abrindo o espelho sobre a pia com as mãos trêmulas, revirou o armarinho de qualquer jeito, derrubando tubos de pasta de dente e sabonetes até encontrar um frasco que segurou com mais força que o necessário, talvez temendo derrubá-lo também, por fim abrindo-o com um estalo da tampa. Sem sequer se preocupar em contar quantas unidades ainda havia ali, ele virou todo o conteúdo do frasco na palma da mão, fitando as pílulas brancas por um segundo apenas, antes de enfiá-las na boca.

O sabor levemente amargo não o incomodou, mas a garganta seca arranhou conforme tentava engolir as pílulas e foi por isso que ele abaixou a cabeça e abriu a torneira, tomando goles da água que saía em jorros fortes e gelados. O sabor metálico sobrepujou o amargor do remédio e ele ajeitou o corpo, enfiando ambas as mãos debaixo da corrente para em seguida molhar o rosto com elas, esticando os dedos para trás da cabeça e umedecendo os cabelos.

O espelho devolveu uma imagem disforme e embaçada quando ele o encarou e, encostando a testa contra a superfície lisa e fria, Harry Potter sorriu de lado, cansado, débil, mas finalmente satisfeito. Satisfeito pela certeza de que conseguiria, agora, finalmente dormir.

—**x—**

"Cara, você está péssimo."

Harry virou a cabeça, pela primeira vez se dando, de fato, o trabalho de encarar quem ocupara o espaço vazio ao seu lado no sofá, desde o momento em que Hermione saíra junto com Ron para fazer-não-sei-o-que. E foi George Weasley quem encontrou, sustentando o seu olhar com uma expressão que mesclava tranqüilidade e uma quase indiferença. Harry notou que os cabelos ruivos mal escondiam a orelha mutilada. Deu-lhe um sorriso forçado em resposta, concordando com um dar de ombros. George balançou a cabeça, segurando uma risada que saiu com uma fungar frustrado.

"É verdade, homem" comentou. "Digamos que daria até para desenhar o mapa da Grã-Bretanha nessas suas olheiras aí."

Harry estendeu uma das mãos na direção dos olhos, um gesto inconsciente, como aquele que costumava fazer nas antigas e vãs tentativas de esconder sua cicatriz. Não que tivesse perdido o hábito. Desistiu, porém, diante do olhar agora quase _compreensivo _do outro. Às vezes ele se esquecia de que não era o único a passar noites e noites em claro por coisas que só atacavam à noite. Lembranças. Faces. Coisas impossíveis de ser esquecidas e deixadas de lado...

"É, eu não tenho dormido direito" concordou, tentando parecer indiferente ao assunto e, ao dizer isso, Harry voltou-se para observar o espaço que se estendia à sua frente, fingindo prestar atenção nas mesas decoradas com toalhas coloridas e naqueles que as ocupavam, envoltos em conversas e risadas. Uma grande faixa vermelha, cujos dizeres _'FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TEDDY!'_ brilhavam em dourado, pendia sobre o espaço repleto de pessoas comendo e bebendo, completamente alheios ao que acontecia em sua mesa.

Harry então sorriu consigo mesmo ao perceber que o aniversariante acabara de mudar as cores dos seus cabelos para amarelo-limão, arrancando risadinhas e vivas de um grupo de crianças que o cercavam, examinando os presentes que ele desembrulhava com ares de curiosidade.

"E cadê o Fred?" perguntou Harry de repente, sentindo falta de um dos garotos no ainda pequeno grupo de crianças, voltando-se para encarar George, que fez uma espécie de careta irritadiça antes de responder.

"Derrubou suco de abóbora no macacão ainda há pouco. Angelina disse que ia dar um jeito nele e sumiu com o garoto lá para dentro." O ruivo soltou um muxoxo. "Não sei _para quê_. É uma festa de aniversário, oras. Crianças correm, brincam. Se sujam." Havia algo de amargo no tom de voz de George.

Harry concordou com um aceno, ciente de que as outras pessoas tinham problemas bobos e corriqueiros e que o mundo continuava girando mesmo assim. Por um instante, porém, invejou George e suas preocupações tolas. Mas esse sentimento sumiu no instante em que o ruivo voltou a encará-lo com seriedade.

"Não mude de assunto, Harry. Dá para ver que você não está nada bem."

Com um suspirar irritado, Harry estendeu o braço, alcançando sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

"Dá, é?" Ele desviou o olhar de George e resmungou pelo canto dos lábios.

"Dá." George respondeu e ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto antes de continuar falando. "Sabe, quase ninguém mais consegue olhar para mim por muito tempo. Todo mundo quer esquecer o que aconteceu e, bem, ninguém gosta de ficar me encarando mais. No começo isso me irritava _pra cacete_. Me deixava puto... mas, a coisa é que eu acabei aprendendo a tirar vantagem disso, entende? Já que gostam de fingir que não estou por perto, eu posso prestar atenção em todos eles, porque sei que ninguém vai perceber mesmo. E lhe digo uma coisa, companheiro: _eu andei prestando atenção em algumas pessoas_."

Harry tomou outro gole de sua caneca, tentando, mas não conseguindo, olhar nos olhos de George. Ele não se dera conta de que evitava fitá-lo até o ruivo dizer-lhe em voz alta.

"No pequeno Ron, ali, por exemplo" disse George sem se abalar pela reação de Harry, indicando o irmão, afastado apenas alguns metros, ao lado de Hermione, que mantinha uma animada conversava com Fleur. "Ele anda preocupado."

"Lógico que está" tornou Harry, segurando a vontade de rodar os olhos. "Hermione está de dois meses. Ela só conseguiu segurar mais ou menos por esse tempo da última vez. Ele tem medo de que aconteça de novo, oras. É normal." Harry suspirou, acrescentado um 'mas vai dar tudo certo' em voz baixa.

"É?" Perguntou George, sinceramente curioso. "Como você sabe?"

"Sei lá" admitiu Harry, sincero também. "Eu espero que dê."

George ignorou o comentário, parecendo mais interessado em continuar com sua linha de raciocínio. "Não, não é só isso. Ele também está preocupado com outras coisas. Com o que tem ouvido no trabalho, por exemplo. De vez em quando ele aparece lá na loja, sabe, para me dar uma mão e a gente conversa. Um pouco. Ron está preocupado com Hermione, sim, porque pediu que ela tirasse licença e agora ela fica o dia inteiro em casa sozinha e ele quer fazer companhia para ela, mas não pode porque também está preocupadocom_ você_."

Harry uniu as sobrancelhas, erguendo o rosto para George, ainda que evitasse encará-lo diretamente. "Ron não tem _por que_ estar preocupado comigo" disse descrente, antes de pensar um pouco e emendar. "Ele nem me falou nada."

"Ele é seu melhor amigo" George suspirou. "Acredite, ele sabe que tem algo errado, mas, diferente de mim, ele não sabe _o que _porque não observa. Ele só _sente_. Hermione provavelmente sabe, mas deve achar que está pensando demais porque está ociosa e porque está grávida e grávidas ficam com humores malucos ou algo assim. Mas eu lhe digo, Harry, os _dois_ estão preocupados. E eu falaria com eles se fosse você. Sabe, antes que eles acabem chegando à conclusão errada sozinhos."

"Falar com eles?" Perguntou Harry, o cenho franzido. "Não há nada para dizer a eles. Nem eles tem com que se preocupar, George."

"Você não consegue dormir, Harry. Acha mesmo que isso é _nada_?"

"Bem," tornou Harry, tentando não soar irritado, mas sem fazer um grande esforço para isso. "Não é algo que eles possam resolver. E eu sei que uma hora vai passar."

"É? Vai? Há quanto tempo você está tomando, hm? Dois? Três meses? Eu diria três, mas posso estar enganado."

Harry arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos redondos. Viu George abrir um torto sorriso de cumplicidade.

"Como...?"

"Eu já lhe disse" respondeu o ruivo, um ar levemente maroto em sua face. Harry quase conseguia ver a sombra de Fred ali, escondida. "Eu sei. Eu observo. Veja, quando Angelina e Fleur estavam comentando sobre se era normal ter insônia durante a gravidez num almoço desses, você ficou por perto, prestando atenção quando elas falavam sobre se tomar remédios trouxas poderia fazer mal. E eu _vi_ que você sumiu por algumas horas e que, quando voltou, ficava com uma das mãos no bolso do casaco _o tempo todo_. Notei também que você parecia ter dormido melhor no dia seguinte, quando apareceu com Ron na loja, depois do expediente. E eu também percebi que o efeito já não é mais o mesmo, certo? Você deve ter dobrado a dose e, mesmo assim, não está mais adiantando." George se calou por alguns segundos antes de acrescentar. "Deve ser horrível."

Harry soltou um suspiro, derrotado. "Você nem tem idéia."

"Até que tenho, sabe? Mais do que você imagina" disse George, puxando a varinha para levitar duas novas canecas de cerveja para eles. "Começou logo depois que o Fred nasceu, entende. Ele acordava chorando. Sempre. Angelina tem um sono muito pesado, então era eu quem acabava indo ver como ele estava. Depois ele já nem precisava me acordar, eu abria os olhos antes, como se soubesse que ele ia chorar e logo já estava do lado do berço. Mesmo quando o choro parou, eu ainda acordava sozinho e não conseguia mais dormir."

Harry encarou George sem saber o que dizer.

"Tentei pílulas no começo" o ruivo continuou, agora como se tivesse falando consigo mesmo. "Uma das meninas da loja tem receita, ela tem uma filhinha e também ficava sem dormir, às vezes. Eu passei a tomar todas as noites, mas o efeito começou a passar também, com o tempo. Dobrei, tripliquei a dose, mas não adiantava mais, sabe? Parece que remédios trouxas não têm o mesmo efeito na gente."

Harry balançou a cabeça, concordando e querendo que ele falasse mais. Que chegasse _ao ponto_. "E como você não tem nenhuma olheira e, imagino, não é chegado em feitiços de beleza, suponho que você está me contando tudo isso porque _encontrou_ uma solução."

George sorriu de lado. "Nunca pensou em tomar poções para dormir?"

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. "Mas isso não é o tipo de coisa que se encontra em qualquer lugar. Aurores só conseguem com licença de um medibruxo e não é como se eu precisasse de mais gente de olho em mim lá no trabalho. E, bem, digamos que eu nunca fui o melhor aluno do Snape."

"Nem eu" disse George com uma piscadela e um sorriso enviesado. "Mas, felizmente, algumas pessoas _sabem_ e não estão nem aí para quem vai tomá-las. Desde que sejam _bem_ pagas para isso."

"Você? Comprando poções ilegais?" Harry soltou uma risada baixa. "Ha, por que será que isso não me surpreende?"

George não se preocupou em parecer ofendido. Simplesmente abaixou o corpo, aproximando-se e falando baixo e rápido.

"O ponto, Harry, é que se você precisar, é só dizer. Eu não quis no começo porque achei que era uma questão de tempo até tudo passar, mas depois do terceiro mês nessa brincadeira, eu quase derrubei o Fred quando ele estava no meu colo, porque cochilei no meio da tarde, assim, do nada. Acredite em mim. Há coisas que valem o risco. Depois o corpo volta a se acostumar, toma ritmo de novo e você pode diminuir as doses. Hoje eu tomo uma, duas vezes por mês, no máximo." O ruivo lhe deu um sorriso franco desta vez. "Você não precisa ficar sofrendo a toa. Estou lhe dizendo isso porque sei como é horrível ter sono... e não conseguir dormir."

—**x—**

Quisera Harry que os motivos de sua falta de sono fossem um filho recém-nascido com fome e carente de atenção.

Ele e Ginny tinham rompido um ano antes, quando a relação entre os dois se tornara insustentável diante de suas personalidades, gênios e perspectivas. Harry, ainda vítima dos fantasmas da Guerra, uma sensação diariamente alimentada graças ao seu trabalho como auror, não conseguia parar de se sentir mal por Ginny, lhe dizendo o tempo todo o quanto a sua profissão era perigosa e sobre como não achava certo ela correr riscos, quaisquer fossem, para ficar com ele. Ginny eventualmente perdeu a paciência e respondeu, irritada, que já fora deixada de lado tempo demais e que entendia quando era dispensada pela segunda vez.

Harry acovardou-se, pois a queria por perto, _sim_, mas sentia-se egoísta e não conseguia ficar _quieto_ e simplesmente _aceitar_. Sabendo que ela podia estar viajando pelo mundo com o time. Sabendo que ela ainda tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, cheia de oportunidades e expectativas, enquanto ele ainda tinha tantas contas a acertar com o passado. Ginny não percebeu que ele só queria o seu bem e que ela fosse feliz, de algum jeito e, no fim, ela já não o queria mais. Desistira dele como antes. Harry sentiu o golpe como uma maldição premeditada, mas entendeu e aceitou e, com o tempo também, deixou para lá. Para esquecer, jogou-se de cabeça no trabalho. Horas e horas sem pensar em outra coisa, sem se dedicar a outra coisa. Foi promovido em tempo recorde e, ao invés de se acomodar, _trabalhou dobrado_. Meses depois, subira de cargo novamente.

Foi quando começaram as matérias no Profeta Diário. Ser o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo nunca fez com que ele fosse poupado de críticas e Harry estava acostumado a elas, mas ficou realmente _puto_ quando leu que sua última promoção fora apenas porque ele era o famoso Harry Potter. Harry quis pegar o autor do artigo pelo pescoço e lhe ensinar umas boas verdades — Ron chegou inclusive a apoiá-lo, embora Hermione tenha sido contra, sugerindo apenas processar o jornal — mas ele acabou preferindo usar aquele tempo que perderia em inquéritos e justificativas para trabalhar mais, desvendar mais casos. Mostrar serviço. Mostrar que o resto do mundo estava errado sobre ele. Que era mais do que um nome e uma cicatriz e um pouco de sorte.

Tomou para si todas as horas extras que podia. Só ia para casa quando não havia absolutamente mais nada a ser feito. Dormia no quartel dos Aurores três, quatro, cinco vezes por semana, embora o termo correto fosse 'passar a noite' — uma vez que ele dificilmente pregava os olhos, se ocupando em estudar o último caso que estivessem investigando. Ele analisava provas, cenários e situações quando não havia nenhuma ação a ser feita. Mas quase sempre havia e era lá que ele mostrava seus reais talentos. Prendeu um grande número de simpatizantes de Voldemort. Enjaulou outro tanto de bruxos criminosos e malfeitores. Acabou promovido novamente.

Mas as críticas não cessaram.

"Ignore-os, Potter" dissera-lhe um sisudo Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex-auror e atual Ministro da Magia. "Todos nós sabemos o quanto você vale e o que faz. Essa gente não poupa ninguém." E como que para ilustrar suas palavras o Ministro estendeu um jornal sobre sua escrivaninha, mostrando uma caricatura que estampava a primeira página de um jornal subversivo. Nela, o próprio Shacklebolt aparecia vestido de imperador romano e jogava inúmeros aurores sem rosto aos leões, poupando apenas um deles —que usava óculos e tinha uma cicatriz em formato de raio na testa.

A manchete falava sobre um caso recente que culminara na trágica morte de dois aurores, após uma frustrada operação contra uma facção criminosa. Harry sequer participara do caso (estava caçando um assassino de trouxas em Bristol), mas algumas pessoas pareciam achar que ele deveria ter salvado o mundo daquela vez também, de alguma forma.

E ele tentou, realmente tentou ignorar e voltou ao trabalho. Mudou do chá para o café para poder agüentar mais e mais noites acordado. Espreitando. Investigando. _Caçando_. Convenceu Ron a pedir uma semana de folga quando Hermione ficou grávida pela segunda vez, dizendo que supriria a ausência do amigo. Não faltou nenhum único dia. Fez suas horas e mais as horas de Ron e, mesmo quando voltava para casa, ficava elétrico, dormindo menos de três horas e voltando para o Quartel no primeiro horário.

Seus colegas não pareciam estranhar seu comportamento, mas lhe pediram para 'maneirar' quando ele enfiou um murro num repórter que conseguiu burlar a barricada feita ao redor da cena de um crime e lhe perguntou de que adiantava usar um _expelliarmus_ contra gente daquele nível. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele e Ron lhe explicaram o que aconteceu, mas depois de trocar um olhar rápido com o esposo, ela apenas balançou a cabeça para Harry, suspirando. Nem ela, nem Ron, nem ninguém culpou Harry pela atitude, mas tampouco acharam que ela deveria se repetir.

Harry foi, então, convencido pelos amigos a tirar dois dias de folga. Aquela foi a primeira noite em que ele sentiu que algo estava realmente _errado_. Seu corpo inteiro doía, clamando por descanso, cada músculo e osso fatigado ao extremo. Mas, quando Harry finalmente conseguiu parar e deitar, o sono simplesmente não veio.

O que se seguiu foram horas que pareciam não ter fim. Horas em que ele ficou revendo a cena do crime do dia anterior, se perguntando o que, afinal, ele poderia ter feito para evitá-la. Poderia ter impedido? Poderia ter feito algo para evitar que alguém que ele sequer conhecia morresse daquele jeito? Como descobrir o responsável? Havia algo que podia ser feito? Havia o que...

E Harry se levantou várias vezes naquela noite. Caminhou primeiro até cozinha para beber um copo d'água. Depois até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Em seguida apelou para um banho morno. E um copo de leite quente. E de volta a cama. Os lençóis ficaram rapidamente amarrotados de tanto que ele se mexia, procurando por uma posição que lhe devolvesse o sono. Harry _precisava_ dele. Precisava daquelas horas de abençoada inconsciência.

Se ele pudesse dormir, talvez ele conseguisse acordar renovado e pensar direito _e_ pensando ele poderia achar uma solução para o que acontecera. Para o caso. Para salvar o mundo todo.

Mas o que Harry fez foi varar a madrugada, sem conseguir parar de pensar que ele lutara para salvar um mundo que, pelo visto, não queria ser salvo. Cinco anos depois de Voldemort e lá estavam novos grupos e seitas surgindo todos os dias, com seus ideais tortos e suas marcas. Carregando estandartes e bandeiras. Julgando-se melhores do que os outros e no pleno direito de _matar_.

E todos achavam que Harry Potter deveria fazer algo a respeito. Ninguém parecia entender que ele estava fazendo _tudo_ o que podia.

As noites de insônia se tornaram uma constante. Harry cortou suas horas extras, pensando que tudo que precisava era diminuir o ritmo. Voltar à velha rotina. Que não ajudaria ninguém do que jeito que as coisas estavam.

Enganou-se. Simplesmente não conseguia mais voltar para casa e desligar-se do mundo. Mesmo quando não estava pensando em nada, Harry custava a dormir. Eram horas e horas virando de um lado para o outro. Repetindo o percurso do quarto ao banheiro, do banheiro para o quarto, do quarto para a sala (onde ele ligava a televisão comprada num arroubo de curiosidade até perceber que não sabia o que fazer com ela), depois para a cozinha, onde abria os armários um a um, anotando mentalmente que precisava comprar mais biscoitos de chocolate com nozes porque Teddy gostava deles, mas logo em seguida ele se lembrava de que não via Teddy direito há semanas por causa do excesso de trabalho.

Harry invariavelmente voltava para a cama, arrastando os pés no piso gelado, fazendo planos de passar na casa de Andromeda Tonks para pegar o afilhado e levá-lo para dar um passeio na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

E as horas seguintes eram gastas pensando onde Teddy gostaria de ir e se chamariam Ron e Hermione para acompanhá-los, quando então se lembrava que Hermione estava evitando passeios por causa da gravidez e assim todos acabariam em casa, jogando alguma coisa ou conversando sobre o bebê que estava por vir. E isso tudo fazia com que Harry se lembrasse de um caso recente onde um grupo de bruxos rebeldes matara uma família de trouxas na calada da noite, sem poupar nem mesmo as duas crianças pequenas. Tudo fazia com que Harry se lembrasse do quanto ele se sentiu mal ao voltar do trabalho naquela noite junto com Ron e encontrar Hermione na sala da casa deles, tricotando um casaquinho, parecendo indiferente a tudo de ruim que acontecia no mundo lá fora.

Daí, quando amanhecia, depois de pensar e repensar casos e cochilar um pouco, Harry sempre acordava ciente de que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos, seu corpo aquecido e querendo ficar ali, na sua cama, as pontas de seus dedos formigando, os olhos cheios de areia. E ele sentia sono. Tanto sono...

Mas tudo não passava de um incômodo que seria resolvido mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era o que Harry achava. De verdade. Até o dia em que quase foi atingido por uma maldição imperdoável durante uma troca de feitiços com um grupo de criminosos que tentaram assaltar uma loja do Beco Diagonal. Harry voltou para casa àquela noite com a certeza de que precisava dar um jeito naquilo, mas, novamente, falhou ao tentar dormir.

E foi apenas no dia seguinte, durante um almoço na Toca, que surgiu a idéia de tomar pílulas trouxas. Ele imaginou que não seria mesmo muito complicado confundir um farmacêutico trouxa e conseguir algumas.

E aquela foi a primeira noite em semanas que ele dormiu mais do que seis horas direto. Acordou como se fosse uma nova pessoa, achando que encontrara a solução de todos os problemas do mundo. Passou na casa de Andromeda antes de ir para o Ministério e perguntou a Teddy o que ele queria ganhar de aniversário. O menino de quase cinco anos olhou sério para o padrinho, mas acabou rindo, lhe puxando pelo braço para que Harry tomasse cereal e suco com ele e a avó. Ron e ele foram beber no Caldeirão Furado depois do expediente, e ele percebeu o amigo hesitante, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas então se convencendo de que não precisava mais.

E tudo correu bem. Por uma semana inteira.

Foi quando começaram os pesadelos.

Primeiro eram imagens anônimas. Rostos sem faces pedindo por ajuda. Vozes que ele ouvira em dias anteriores, no trabalho, na rua. Vozes que clamavam pela filha, tão pequena e tão doce, morta, perguntando sobre o marido que saíra para trabalhar e nunca mais voltara.

Logo, porém, Harry passou a reconhecer os rostos. E as vozes.

Ele viu a face pálida de Cedric, o corpo caído num cemitério e acordou gritando diante do balançar do véu negro, a derradeira risada de seu padrinho ecoando em seus ouvidos. Viu uma caverna, um lago e o conjunto de faces mortas tentando puxá-lo para o fundo de suas águas turvas. E cada face era um rosto conhecido. _Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Colin Creevy, Dobby, Tonks, Fred--_

O remédio passou a durar menos e ele decidiu que precisava parar de tomá-lo para que seu corpo voltasse a ser afetado como era antes. Para que ele pudesse conseguir voltar a dormir, sem que seus sonhos o puxassem de volta para a realidade. Mas sempre era frustrado pelo cansaço que se tornava maior do que o medo de encontrar os pesadelos e ele acabava dobrando a dose, experimentando a sensação de perder os sentidos. Apreciando-a e desejando-a cada vez mais. Perdendo-se nela.

Mas agora aquilo ia acabar. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ele podia voltar a apreciar o seu trabalho. Sair com Ron após o expediente e ajudar ele e Hermione e comprarem as coisas para o bebê que, desta vez, ele tinha certeza que vingaria. Voltar a levar Teddy para passear. Ajudá-lo a montar o trenzinho com trinta e seis vagões que lhe dera de aniversário.

Ele pensou muito antes de aceitar a oferta de George, mas depois de outra noite em claro, e de ter passado o dia inteiro no trabalho como se não tivesse real consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, Harry desistiu de tentar achar de que o tempo daria um jeito nas coisas. Apareceu na loja quando Angelina ajudava o esposo a fechar as portas, o pequeno Fred rindo e correndo de um lado para o outro.

George não lhe fez perguntas, nem o olhou como se dissesse 'eu disse'. Apenas fez sinal para que Harry o seguisse até os fundos da loja, onde lhe entregou uma pequena caixa, dizendo que aquilo seria o suficiente para aquela primeira semana e que, quando precisasse de mais, bastava lhe mandar uma coruja.

E agora Harry fitava o pequeno frasco repleto de líquido perolado, que soltava uma fumaça rala, como a de gelo seco em contato com o ar. Era levemente morno ao toque e ele hesitou alguns instantes antes de virar seu conteúdo, sentindo a abençoada sensação de inconsciência desvanecer seus sentidos, um a um.

—**x—**

Harry dormiu um sono sem sonhos por dias seguidos, sempre acordando com a sensação de que tivera a melhor noite de sua vida. E foram semanas assim, até a sensação começar a mudar e ele, mesmo depois de dormir por uma noite toda, passar a acordar com calafrios, ansioso pela hora em que o sol se pusesse outra vez. Quando poderia tomar mais da poção e dormir e dormir.

Ele não percebeu exatamente quando começou a ansiar mais pela noite do que pelo dia, mas quando a noite finalmente caía, Harry não se preocupava nem em esperar a hora certa para tomar a poção, ingerindo-a tão logo chegava em casa. E ele se trancava no quarto, experimentando seus sentidos abandonarem-no como se ele fosse uma folha de papel caída sobre a água, se desfazendo aos poucos. Era uma sensação quase de desespero, aquela, mas Harry sabia que tudo ficaria bem quando estivesse envolto pela escuridão, adormecido em seus braços mornos.

Ele descobriu que se tomasse mais do que uma dose conseguia dormir por mais tempo e assim Harry o fez. Deitando quando o sol se punha, acordando quando o mesmo já estava alto. E ele dormia sem sonhar. Lamentava agora cada minuto acordado, seu corpo num estado febril, de uma quase euforia e irritação permanente.

Parecia que tudo que Harry queria era que as noites chegassem cada vez mais cedo.

E que elas durassem para sempre.

—**x—**

"Outra dose? Tem certeza?"

Cada centímetro do corpo de Harry tremia. Ele mandara uma coruja para George naquele fim de tarde, pedindo uma nova dose, mas o ruivo simplesmente não lhe respondera. Era por isso que ele resolvera bater na porta da loja depois que eles já tinham fechado e ficara realmente _irritado_ ao saber que George não tinha nada em estoque para lhe arranjar.

"Harry, já faz algum tempo." George coçou a cabeça. "Você deveria ter diminuído as doses a esse ponto, não aumentado. Quem me fornece não tem um estoque tão grande assim. Precisa ser avisado com antecedência, uma poção dessas leva dias para ficar pronta."

Harry sentiu vontade de virar o conteúdo do bule de chá que a Hannah Abbout lhes servira, assim que chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, em cima de George. Quem era ele para lhe dizer o que ele devia ou não devia fazer? Ele quem estava tomando a droga da poção! Ele quem sabia se precisava ou não dela e Harry rilhou os dentes, para se controlar, quando respondeu, sua voz vacilando.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza."

"Bem." George franziu o cenho. "Você não acha que seria uma boa conversar com a Hermione? Sei que ela não tem passado muito bem, mas ela pode ter alguma idéia. Não é normal a poção não ter surtido efeito a esse prazo. Tem algo errado."

"Não quero Hermione metida nisso." Harry foi categórico. "Ela tem outras coisas para se preocupar."

"Mas, Harry-"

Harry ergueu uma das mãos e George se calou diante do gesto.

"Olha, eu estou muito grato que você tenha me ajudado, George, sério mesmo, mas não posso ficar sem a poção agora. Ron está surtado por causa da última recaída de Hermione e tirou outra semana de folga e estamos com falta de pessoal. Não posso me dar ao luxo de cochilar no meio de uma missão. Eu _preciso_ dormir."

George suspirou e olhou para os lados, parecendo não saber para onde correr.

"Vão fazer dois meses, Harry. A esse ponto você já deveria-"

Harry deu um soco na mesa, virando o conteúdo de sua xícara de chá. Alguns clientes lhe lançaram olhares de esguelha, mas recuaram diante da carranca de Harry. George o encarava como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

"_Mas-eu-preciso_" disse entredentes. "Não sou igual a você e preciso da droga da poção agora!"

George mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder, num tom de voz que parecia querer soar mais calmo do que realmente se sentia.

"Okay, cara, eu entendo. Mas eu não tenho nada comigo agora. Posso encomendar, mas vai levar uns dias e-"

"Onde?" Harry interrompeu, impaciente.

"Eu... como?"

"Onde você consegue? Com quem? Me dê o nome, o lugar, deixa que eu vou atrás sozinho."

George piscou, desconcertado e Harry se debruçou sobre a mesa, as mãos se segurando a borda de madeira, o rosto quente e vermelho enquanto ele tentava se controlar para não voar no pescoço do outro. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou o ruivo, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

"Vamos, George, não é tão difícil. Eu sei que devo estar lhe causando problemas. Angelina sempre me olha torto quando apareço por lá para pegar a poção, então, vamos tirar isso das suas costas, que tal? Não quero que você se dê mal por minha causa. Me fale com quem você consegue que eu mesmo vou lá e lido com o assunto. Vai ser bem mais fácil assim, não concorda?"

Harry não pôde se dizer surpreso quando leu o endereço no pedaço de pergaminho que George lhe estendeu por cima da mesa, rabiscado às pressas. Na verdade, sabia que deveria ter imaginado antes.

'_Onde mais, em Londres, se encontraria esse tipo de lugar?'_, ele pensou consigo enquanto puxava o capuz de suas vestes para cobrir a cabeça e a passos rápidos atravessas as ruelas escuras da Travessa do Tranco.

**(TBC)**

**

* * *

**

**NdA: **A fic é dividida em três partes, todas com mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho (de 10 a 11 páginas). Devo postar a segunda parte domingo que vem, quem sabe antes. Sejam pessoas legais e me digam o que acharam. :)


	2. Some sad singers, they just play tragic

**Noites sem fim  
**por Dana Norram

**Parte II  
**"_Some sad singers, they just play tragic."_

_

* * *

_

Parou diante de uma pequena loja, cujos vidros escuros ocultavam o interior. Ao erguer a mão para abrir a porta, notou que estava tremendo e se irritou diante da própria fraqueza. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem, no entanto, a passagem foi aberta antes que ele pudesse tocá-la.

O interior imediatamente lhe reavivou as memórias de quando ele tinha apenas doze anos e acabara, sem querer, na _Borgin & Burkes _— um lugar muito parecido com este em que acabara de entrar, com suas prateleiras repletas de objetos estranhos que lhe causavam arrepios involuntários.

Hoje, dez anos depois, os arrepios continuavam lá, mas desta vez eram causados pela falta da poção. Pela sua ânsia em querer dormir. Sua irritação crescia a cada segundo e foi essa irritação, somada à ansiedade, que fez com que Harry caminhasse até o balcão, onde localizou uma sineta que ele soou com um tapa ligeiro.

O som de uma porta se abrindo ao fundo o fez apertar os olhos para enxergar melhor em meio à parca luz do lugar. Escutou passos se aproximando e instintivamente enfiou uma das mãos no bolso das vestes, segurando o cabo de sua varinha com força.

Uma figura alta, pálida e pontuda alcançou o balcão e, talvez fosse efeito da falta da poção, mas Harry não conseguiu reconhecê-lo de imediato e, como se achasse que estava alucinando, sorriu de leve para o homem a sua frente, que torceu o rosto numa careta ao perceber _quem_ ele era.

"Um auror num lugar como esse." A voz arrastada lhe provocou uma sensação de peso. De falta de ar. O fez se lembrar de uma corte cheia de pessoas apontando e julgando e, por fim, três figuras loiras sendo absolvidas graças ao seu depoimento. Mas mesmo aquilo parecia fazer parte de um passado muito distante e que não faria diferença alguma agora. "Devo acreditar que o senhor Potter tem um mandado ou coisa assim."

"Não estou aqui como auror, Malfoy" disse Harry, estranhando o som daquele nome em seus lábios. Parecia que sua boca estava cheia de areia. A falta de sono, provavelmente. "Estou aqui como cliente. Preciso de uma poção do sono e disseram que eu podia encontrá-la nesse lugar e que não me fariam perguntas."

Harry escutou Malfoy rir-se e, embora não estivesse olhando para ele, imaginou o rosto pontudo se contorcendo para reproduzir tal gesto. Mas o que ele tinha gravado na mente era a imagem de um Draco Malfoy de dezessete anos, assustado e inquieto, olhando para os próprios pés e despido de orgulho. Mas aquela imagem não condizia em nada com a risada que ouviu. Uma risada adulta e dona de si.

"Quem lhe informou, informou corretamente, senhor Potter. Em que posso lhe ser útil?" A voz arrastada agora soava alta demais. Ele reparou nos cheiros da loja, uma mistura de pó e ervas. Era quase sufocante. Talvez fosse algo no ar daquele lugar, escuro e escorregadio. Harry sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas não podia. Ele precisava da poção.

_Precisava agora._

Balançou a cabeça, tentando focar no que queria e no que precisava fazer. Ignorou a voz lhe dizendo que aquele era um péssimo lugar para se estar e aquela companhia _pior ainda_ e que ele deveria era seguir o conselho de George e buscar ajuda de pessoas em que confiasse. Ajuda de seus dois melhores amigos, aqueles que obviamente queriam o seu bem e que não, _não deveria estar ali_, não àquela hora e nem em hora nenhuma, colocando sua vida a mercê de alguém que já quisera vê-lo morto. Mais de uma vez.

Foi com movimentos quase mecânicos, como se agisse com o corpo e não com a mente, que Harry puxou um saquinho com alguns galeões e jogou-o sobre o balcão. Malfoy não fez perguntas, nem pediu explicações. Não o julgou. Não disse nada. Apenas pegou o ouro, sentindo seu peso e desapareceu nos fundos da loja, retornando instantes depois, com uma pequena caixa nas mãos. Então devolveu parte dos galeões que Harry havia lhe dado. O moreno franziu o cenho diante do gesto.

"Achei que havia mais no estoque, mas me enganei. Acredito que isso deva dar para essa semana" respondeu o loiro, se abaixando no balcão para colocar os frascos numa caixinha de madeira. "Vou preparar uma nova remessa e devo ter mais pronto dentro de uns quatro dias. Está bom para você?"

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder, agradecer ou se despedir e, pegando a caixa, saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada. Sem se preocupar com que o outro pensara dele. Sem pensar o quanto já estava afundado naquilo.

—**x—**

Harry acordou tarde na manhã após sua pequena excursão à Travessa do Tranco, a imagem nítida do loiro impregnada no fundo de sua mente. A princípio, ele achou que tudo não passara de um sonho bizarro, mas reparou na caixa de frascos de poções ao lado de sua cama e na bolsa de couro onde carregava seus galeões, aberta, o ouro pela metade. Mandou uma coruja para o trabalho, avisando que não estava passando bem e ficou andando de um lado para o outro dentro de casa, satisfeito que seus tremores tinham passado, mas inquieto por saber que agora precisava voltar até a tal loja e ter certeza do que vira. Uma nada agradável idéia lhe atormentando.

"Malfoy."

Harry viu o loiro encará-lo com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas quando apareceu na soleira de sua porta pela segunda vez em menos de um dia. Reparou no rosto pontudo que amadurecera, porém sem perder aquele ar arrogante que Malfoy ostentara durante seus anos em Hogwarts. Os cabelos claros estavam penteados para trás e ele usava um conjunto de vestes abotoadas até o pescoço. Suas mãos pálidas estavam sobre o balcão, onde ele pesava ingredientes numa balança. Suas linhas de expressão se contorceram de leve diante de Harry, mas ele sorriu ao passar o susto inicial.

"E então, Potter, como estamos hoje? Auror, cliente...?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, fechando as mãos em punho e caminhando devagar até alcançar o loiro.

"Não estou aqui como auror, Malfoy."

O outro homem sorriu de lado, abandonando a pilha de ingredientes sobre o balcão e batendo as mãos para se livrar dos farelos das ervas.

"Deu uma festa ontem, por acaso, Potter? Já precisa de outra dose? Me desculpe, mas se bem me lembro eu disse quatro dias e-"

A voz arrastada morreu na garganta de Malfoy quando Harry se precipitou sobre o balcão, segurando a frente das vestes do outro com uma das mãos, puxando-o e fazendo com que ele o encarasse de perto.

"Corta essa, Malfoy. Eu quero saber há quanto tempo você tem fornecido poções a George Weasley."

Malfoy engoliu em seco antes de responder, sua voz agora fraca, levemente hesitante. "Um ano e meio, mais ou menos." Ele disse depressa.

"E faz quanto tempo que ele aumentou os pedidos?"

"Um par de meses, creio."

"Certo. Agora me diga, Malfoy. Você adulterou a poção? Colocou alguma coisa que não devia, algo que retarde os efeitos?" Harry falava rápido, sem dar tempo para que Malfoy dissesse qualquer coisa. "Vamos, ME RESPONDA!"

O loiro piscou, parecendo confuso, o que fez a raiva de Harry aumentar. A balança em que Malfoy pesava os ingredientes quase voou para fora do balcão, quando Harry usou a mão livre para bater sobre a superfície.

"Não!" Respondeu Malfoy, sem ar, os olhos cinzas arregalados. "Não sei do que você está falando, Potter. Não adulterei porcaria nenhuma. Talvez seja muito para a sua cabeça de menino de ouro, mas o Ministério me absolveu uma vez e eu não tenho o menor desejo de voltar para aquela corte!"

"Certo." Harry soou sarcástico. "E vender poções ilegais é uma _excelente_ maneira de manter o Ministério longe de você, Malfoy."

"Isso não pareceu um problema ontem à noite, Potter, quando você estava quase me implorando para lhe arranjar a droga da poção!" E Malfoy fechou os olhos ao proferir aquela afirmação, como se esperasse por um tapa, um soco, uma represália qualquer, mas tudo que Harry fez foi largá-lo e dar dois passos para trás, fitando-o confuso.

"Potter?" Malfoy chamou-o quando viu que Harry não se mexia. "Potter?"

Harry piscou de leve. Sua raiva havia evaporado quase que por completo e ele se perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo ali. _Porque fora até ali, para começo de conversa?_

Achara que o motivo de estar tão dependente da poção seria o fato de Malfoy prepará-la? Achou porque era _óbvio_ que aquilo seria algo que alguém como Malfoy faria, certo?

Ao mesmo tempo sua linha de pensamento não fazia o menor sentido. Não havia nem _como_ Malfoy saber que a poção era para ele e, para falar a verdade, nem _porque_ Malfoy tentar algo contra Harry, uma vez que fora justamente o _seu_ depoimento que mantivera o loiro e sua família fora de Azkaban.

"Acho que estou enlouquecendo" disse Harry, em voz baixa, para ninguém em especial. Malfoy ajeitou as vestes e pôs sua balança de volta no lugar. "Desculpe por isso, Malfoy."

E sem esperar por uma resposta, deu as costas para o loiro e saiu da loja, batendo a porta ao passar.

—**x—**

A princípio Harry pensou que seria melhor evitar a Travessa, especialmente depois de sua última explosão de raiva, em cima de Draco Malfoy, de todas as pessoas. Mas acabou desistindo e voltando. Exatamente oito dias depois.

O estoque que comprara havia acabado durante à tarde, depois de tomar um gole para tirar um cochilo após o almoço. E Harry sentiu um começo de desespero lhe dominar ao perceber que não havia mais nenhum frasco na caixa, porém, se obrigou a ficar em casa, trancado, na noite que seguiu, tentando não ceder aos efeitos da falta da poção. Pensando que àquela altura talvez conseguisse dormir quando o cansaço físico chegasse.

Mas desistiu ao cair num sono de pura exaustão que durou apenas alguns minutos, mas longos o suficiente para fazê-lo rever faces conhecidas, pálidas e fantasmagóricas, que imploravam por sua ajuda. Harry então entrou num estado de alerta inerte, onde só fechava os olhos por poucos segundos, abrindo-os sempre que sentia seu corpo começando a relaxar. E finalmente se levantou, com o sol raiando, morno, branco e cegante, quando uma coruja apareceu, batendo em sua janela com carta de Hermione.

Ele tentava não rasgar o envelope enquanto o abria, mas suas mãos tremiam mais do que nunca. Leu, com os olhos apertados, a carta onde sua amiga exprimia um súbito e repentino desejo de se encontrar com ele, convidando-o para jantar com ela e Ron à noite. E Harry entrou em pânico, sem saber como encararia seus amigos naquele estado quase maníaco em que se encontrava.

Malfoy não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ao vê-lo. Sequer parecia se lembrar do que ele lhe fizera uma semana atrás. Do que o acusara. Simplesmente fez um aceno curto com a cabeça loira, indicando que Harry esperasse.

"Aqui estão" disse tranqüilamente ao voltar dos fundos da loja, carregando duas caixas de poções nos braços.

A visão de Harry estava turva quando ele estendeu as mãos para segurá-las. Não reparou que Malfoy o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Só conseguia perceber a sua própria garganta seca, seus olhos lacrimejantes. E só teve certeza de que não podia agüentar mais quando suas forças falharam e ele devolveu ambas as caixas ao balcão, se apoiando nele para não desabar.

Respirando rápido, Harry perguntou se Malfoy conhecia algum lugar nas imediações, um hotel ou qualquer coisa assim. Algum lugar bem discreto, em que ele pudesse tomar a poção e dormir em paz.

Malfoy fez que sim com a cabeça, mas moreno não estava olhando para o seu rosto e sim para as mãos pálidas que o loiro pousara sobre a tampa de uma das caixas de madeira.

Harry então só enxergava um borrão difuso. Sentiu o toque das próprias mãos empurrando as de Malfoy, abrindo a caixa e tirando três doses da poção de dentro dela. Percebeu o vidro frio entre seus dedos e aspirou uma certa paz ao abrir os frascos e sentir seu cheiro. Sem pensar, virou uma dose atrás da outra.

E de repente já estava escuro demais para que ele notasse o olhar incrédulo e assustado de Malfoy, que só saiu de trás do balcão a tempo de impedi-lo de bater a testa contra a madeira, quando sua consciência finalmente o abandonou.

—**x—**

"Ah, aí está você."

Harry fechou os olhos instintivamente ao sentir uma luz tentando forçar passagem por suas pálpebras. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos de verdade, a primeira coisa que reparou foi que estava sem sapatos e deitado sobre um colchão duro. Viu uma lamparina a gás pendendo do teto e que as paredes nuas eram escuras e que não havia janelas naquele lugar.

"Malfoy?" perguntou na direção da voz.

"Bom saber que você ainda tem a capacidade de reconhecer as pessoas, Potter. Sabe, estou surpreso que não tenha _morrido_. Não há muitos casos de gente que toma três doses de Poção do Sono e não dorme _para sempre_. Mas, bem, vindo de Harry Potter... digamos que não podíamos esperar menos, não é?"

E Harry riu-se, amargo, um de seus braços sobre o rosto, ainda tentando tapar parte da luz que incidia sobre sim. Mesmo que fosse uma luz fraca e amarelada, tudo que ele queria era voltar para o escuro.

"O que aconteceu? Eu dormi?" Harry acabou perguntando instantes depois, seus olhos começando se acostumar à claridade.

Quando Malfoy se mexeu, Harry reparou que o loiro estava sentado no chão, um pouco afastado dele, o rosto pontudo apoiado em uma das mãos, o braço sobre os joelhos dobrados junto ao corpo.

"E _como_" respondeu. "Um dia inteiro. Da próxima vez que for tentar se suicidar, faça o favor de fazê-lo fora da minha loja, sim? Não quero uma multidão de aurores xeretando por aqui, nem que isso vire um lugar de peregrinação dos seus Seguidores da Luz."

Harry ignorou as palavras de Malfoy e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para erguer o corpo, examinando melhor o local onde se encontrava. Não que houvesse muito para olhar.

"Que lugar é esse?" Ele acabou perguntando quando percebeu que não sabia o que fazer agora, sem voltar-se para Malfoy.

"Um quarto nos fundos da minha loja. Às vezes alguns clientes precisam de um lugar para esperar que uma poção faça efeito. Às vezes eu preciso de um lugar para descansar enquanto espero uma poção maturar ou ferver ou algo assim. Pode chamá-lo de _quartinho de espera_, se preferir."

Harry riu-se novamente e voltou-se para Malfoy. O loiro fez uma careta.

"Que é tão engraçado, Potter?"

"Quer dizer que você me teve a sua mercê durante um dia inteiro e não fez absolutamente nada?"

Malfoy rodou os olhos.

"Tomar essas poções provavelmente afetou a sua capacidade mental, Potter, que nunca foi das melhores, devo acrescentar. Não sei o que você andou fazendo nesses cinco anos, mas saiba que eu não tenho porque querer vê-lo morto. O mundo deixou de girar ao redor da sua cicatriz já faz algum tempo. Cresça."

"Mas você podia ter... podia. Sei lá." Harry pensou por alguns instantes e daí riu de novo ao se dar conta de não conseguia nem manter uma linha de pensamento coerente. Ele estava realmente ferrado e aos poucos se dava conta disso. "Sei lá."

Os cantos dos lábios de Malfoy se torceram, talvez numa tentativa de não sorrir diante da confusão do outro.

"Quer que chame alguém? O Weasley? Acha que consegue ir embora sozinho?"

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, levemente surpreso ao ver Malfoy parecia _preocupado_ com seu estado. Mas ele não poderia culpá-lo. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com Harry, Malfoy seria afetado no percurso. Por ter preparado e lhe vendido uma poção como aquela, por exemplo. Era apenas auto-preservação. Nada mais.

E ele deixou a lojinha na Travessa do Tranco ainda sem entender bem porque _aquela_ idéia o perturbava. Estava, porém, ocupado demais pensando em qual desculpa daria a Ron e Hermione por não apenas ter faltado ao jantar como também ter passado quase um dia inteiro sem dar notícias. E Malfoy foi logo foi esquecido, a idéia de um loiro preocupado com ele dando lugar a pensamentos mais práticos.

—**x—**

"Vocês estão exagerando."

A barriga de Hermione parecia levemente maior do que da última vez que prestara atenção nela. Foi quando Harry se deu conta de que fazia quase dois meses que ele não olhava para sua melhor amiga direito. Quase dois meses que ele ficava no trabalho apenas tempo o suficiente para cumprir seu horário, sem realmente se envolver em caso algum, mudando de assunto sempre que Ron lhe perguntava se estava tudo bem, sem prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, acordado apenas por estar. Apenas ansiando pela hora de ir para a casa, tomar a poção e dormir.

Esquecer do mundo.

"Cara, sério, você até conseguiu me enrolar nessas últimas semanas, mas é óbvio que tem algo errado. Você tem agido estranho faz _meses_. No começo eu achei que fosse porque você e Ginny terminaram e que talvez você tivesse tido uma recaída ou coisa assim. Depois achei que fosse por causa de todas aquelas matérias estúpidas, mas agora-"

"Eu estou bem, Ron. Sério." Harry respondeu e como que para ilustrar sua afirmação, ele se levantou da poltrona que ocupava, caminhando até o amigo e colocando ambas as mãos em seus ombros. "Vocês dois estão se preocupando à toa. Eu sou bem crescido. E estou legal. É só o estresse do trabalho, as coisas de sempre. Fiquei com insônia por uns tempos e foi isso. O que aconteceu ontem foi que eu perdi a noção do tempo e quando vi, já era muito tarde e não quis perturbá-los. Vocês têm coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem agora." E dizendo isso, Harry indicou Hermione, cujo rosto corou de leve.

"Mas, Harry" ela começou, balançando a cabeça. "Não é esse o ponto. Eu, nós-"

"George me contou, cara" a voz de Ron soou incisiva e Harry o encarou, tentando não entrar em pânico. "Eu percebi que vocês dois andavam de conversa e fui atrás dele ontem quando você não apareceu e nem respondeu minhas mensagens. Ele falou dos remédios, das poções. De tudo."

Harry soltou-se de Ron e fez menção de lhe dar as costas e sair pela porta. O amigo, porém, segurou-o pelo braço com força.

"Harry, isso tem de parar. Você não está bem, cara. Não se concentra no trabalho, nem liga para o trabalho, não-"

"E por que eu deveria ligar, hein? HEIN?" Harry perguntou, se voltando para Ron, raiva borbulhando sob sua pele, ameaçando ferver ao ponto de ebulição a qualquer instante. "Por quê? Eles não _param_, Ron. Por mais que a gente se esforce e se foda tentando consertar a bagunça dos outros, nunca adianta PORRA NENHUMA!"

Harry se desvencilhou do amigo e teria alcançado a porta se Hermione não tivesse sido mais rápida, se levantado e puxado sua varinha, imobilizando-o quase que instantaneamente. Harry xingou-se em pensamento por ser tão estúpido.

"Ah, Harry." Os lábios dela tremiam e Hermione agora olhava do amigo para o esposo, parecendo incerta do que fazer em seguida. "Como nós deixamos isso acontecer?"

Ron então tomou a frente, se aproximando de Harry. "Venha, cara, vamos. Alguém precisa dar uma olhada em você, um medibruxo vai saber dizer o que fazer e-"

"NÃO!" Harry gritou, tentando se desvencilhar do feitiço de Hermione, a expressão distorcida e assustada, a euforia e a irritação voltando com toda força. Ele precisava da poção. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava _dormir_.

"Harry, por favor, a gente não quer-"

"Tudo que eu _não_ preciso agora é ser examinado por um monte de curiosos, Hermione. Eu já tenho problemas o bastante sem a ajuda deles, muito obrigado. Me deixem resolver do meu jeito."

No fim, nem Ron nem Hermione tiveram coragem de levar Harry à força para o St. Mungos, mas o convenceram a ficar hospedado com eles por alguns dias. Hermione se comprometeu a trabalhar em uma variante menos agressiva da poção, enquanto lhe daria algo para aplacar os contra-efeitos da ausência da mesma.

E, ao passo que um lado seu estava assustado pela confusão que o invadia, o outro se via realmente agradecido pela preocupação dos amigos. Harry voltou a pensar que havia algo de errado com ele. Errado de verdade. Ele gritara e se humilhara e ameaçara outras pessoas por causa de uma poção. Da porcaria de uma poção idiota.

Ele precisava de algum jeito, de qualquer jeito, resolver aquilo. Não era normal, simplesmente não era, ser tão dependente assim. Nem querer tanto ficar alheio ao mundo daquela forma. Perder a paciência com as coisas que amava fazer. Não querer ver seus amigos ou trabalhar como auror.

Desistir tão facilmente de tudo pelo que lutara.

—**x—**

A poção que Hermione lhe preparou era mais fraca, porém, servia para aplacar os efeitos mais agudos da abstinência, a ansiedade constante, porém, não conseguia fazer seus pesadelos desaparecerem e Harry sempre acabava acordando aos gritos, chamando por nomes mortos há muitos anos. Os amigos apareciam na soleira de sua porta, os olhares preocupados e as expressões derrotadas.

Ron conseguiu tirar um mês de uma licença para Harry no trabalho, alegando as inúmeras horas extras que o amigo acumulara no último ano. O ruivo voltava imediatamente para a casa tão logo seu expediente terminava, querendo ficar perto da esposa e do amigo e os três passavam horas até agradáveis conversando, relembrando coisas boas e fazendo planos para o futuro. Tentando adivinhar se o bebê seria menino ou menina. Escolhendo nomes.

Entretanto, muitas e muitas vezes Harry viu-se tentado a nocautear Hermione quando ela estava distraída, para recuperar a sua varinha que a amiga confiscara e que agora mantinha junto dela o tempo todo. Harry se viu desejando escapar da segurança do teto de seus dois melhores amigos e se esgueirar até aquela lojinha suja na Travessa do Tranco, onde poderia tomar três doses da poção e quem sabe ter até uma outra conversa sem sentido com Draco Malfoy.

Foram quase duas semanas vivendo daquele jeito, com seus movimentos vigiados o tempo todo, cada passo e cada gesto. Harry nem mesmo podia ficar no banheiro por muito tempo sem que um dos amigos batesse na porta, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ele estava grato, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se preso e queria, por Merlin, _como queria_, ver-se livre de novo. E ser livre para ele significava dormir um sono onde nada, nem ninguém pudesse lhe perturbar.

Sua consciência pouco a pouco foi voltando ao que costumava ser. E ele percebeu que sua ansiedade ia morrendo e minguando e que quase conseguia se esquecer dela quase por completo. Isso até Harry adormecer e ser novamente atingido pelos pesadelos, que não esmoreceram com o tempo, muito pelo contrário: pareciam ter ficado mais fortes, como se tivessem se acumulado durante aquele período.

Depois de mais de vinte dias daquela rotina, Ron chegou em casa com a notícia de que precisaria ficar fora um fim de semana inteiro por causa de uma missão. Ele chegou a cogitar chamar alguém para fazer companhia a Harry e à esposa, mas Hermione lhe garantiu que Harry estava bem melhor e que poderiam ficar apenas os dois sem maiores problemas. Talvez tenha sido por querer dar um voto de confiança ao amigo que Ron concordou.

E talvez nada de mal tivesse acontecido, se não fosse por Hermione, que foi atacada por violentas contrações no começo da noite de sábado. Harry se lembrava daquela cena como uma sucessão de horríveis gemidos de dor e do olhar assustado da amiga quando ela lhe implorou que fizesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Que a salvasse.

Porém, do que ele mais se lembrava era do pânico que o assaltou diante daquela cena. Da sensação de impotência, mesclado ao medo e a ansiedade. E, em vez de ajudá-la, em vez de chamar alguém, tudo que Harry conseguia fazer era pensar no quanto ele precisava ficar calmo. E que para se acalmar ele precisava da poção. Da poção de verdade.

Ele não estava pensando quando recuperou a sua varinha. Quando deu as costas para Hermione caída na sala e aparatou na Travessa do Tranco, em frente da loja onde encontrou Malfoy na sala dos fundos, trabalhando numa poção qualquer.

O loiro desta vez pareceu levemente surpreso ao vê-lo e perguntou, segurando o moreno pelo braço, o que _diabos_ tinha acontecido. Confuso, balbuciando, Harry contou sem realmente se preocupar em para quem ele estava falando. E talvez tenha sido isso que salvou Hermione, pois assim que Harry terminou de falar, Malfoy imediatamente fez uma chamada para o St. Mungos, avisando sobre o estado da senhora Weasley.

Um grupo de medibruxos foi enviado para ajudá-la e feito isso, Malfoy olhou para Harry passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos, parecendo indeciso quanto a sua próxima ação. A cabeça de Harry girava e ele tinha dificuldade em continuar de olhos abertos quando sentiu as mãos de Malfoy em seu braço, percebendo que era arrastado porta adentro.

Foi tomado pela sensação de ser empurrado para baixo, de algo levemente macio e calombado sobre seus dedos, quando suas mãos se apoiaram no chão e em seguida percebeu que algo forçava seus lábios se abrirem. Sentiu o cheiro inconfundível da poção e abriu a boca, satisfeito, sorvendo cada gole como se sua vida estivesse no fim.

E Harry Potter logo caiu num novo sono sem sonhos, de onde foi acordado algumas horas depois, pelo som da voz alterada de Ronald Weasley.

—**x—**

"FILHO DA PUTA! SEU GRANDE E IMUNDO FILHO DA PUTA!"

Harry abriu os olhos como se tivesse tomado um banho de água fria, sua mente clara e limpa como não sentia ao que pareciam séculos. Dezenas de sensações e memórias o atingiram em seqüência, a noite anterior revivida como um turbilhão de gritos.

_Hermione passando mal... ele se desesperando... Malfoy e a poção... e o sono... tanto sono..._

E lá estava ele, novamente no quartinho de paredes nuas e sem janelas e Malfoy estava lá também, mas não sozinho. Ron estava ali e segurava Malfoy pela frente das vestes, o empurrando contra uma das paredes.

"RON!" gritou Harry assim que sua visão entrou em foco, tentando se levantar. Foi quando percebeu que estava preso por uma corrente na base no chão. "RON, PÁRA COM ISSO!"

Mas Ron já tinha parado, pois outra pessoa, que Harry logo reconheceu como sendo a figura baixa, porém forte de George Weasley, segurara o irmão mais novo pelo braço, impedindo-o de socar o loiro outra vez.

"Ron, foi o Malfoy quem chamou o St. Mungos. Foi ele quem me avisou que Harry estava aqui. Ele não fez nada de errad-"

"Cala a boca, George. Cala a droga dessa boca. Foi esse _merdinha_ aqui quem preparou a merda dessa poção que ferrou com o Harry para começo de conversa e eu vou dar uma lição nele!"

O rosto de Malfoy estava inchado e ele não se atrevia a responder ou mesmo olhar para Ron, bem mais alto e visivelmente mais forte e muito, muito mais alterado.

"Hermione... que aconteceu com a Hermione?" Harry quis saber, a voz fraca, enquanto tentava sentar no colchão.

Aquela pergunta pareceu trazer Ron de volta à realidade e, sem largar Malfoy ou voltar-se para Harry, ele suspirou fundo, respondendo numa voz que tencionava ser calma, mas que falhava miseravelmente.

"Ela... ela vai ficar bem."

Porém, havia algo no tom de Ron que fez Harry sentir um murro na boca do estômago.

"Mas e o bebê...?" e a voz de Harry morreu quando ele viu lágrimas grossas descerem pelo rosto do amigo, que se voltou para Malfoy com raiva, antes de soltar a frente das vestes negras e sair pelo quarto pisando firme, sem olhar para trás.

George então lançou um olhar de desculpas a Malfoy e seguiu o irmão, desaparecendo também. Harry escutou o som de uma porta bater, mas não conseguiu reunir forças para falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Sequer conseguia olhar para Malfoy.

A vergonha que sentia era grande demais. Seu rosto estava quente e seu coração frio, apertado de pesar.

Se ele não estivesse naquele estado teria conseguido ajudar Hermione a tempo. Talvez tivesse salvado o bebê e não precisasse lidar com o fato de que agora teria de olhar nos olhos de seus dois melhores amigos e saber que aquilo era culpa dele...

"Você está bem?" Harry ouviu a voz de Malfoy ao seu lado e tomou um susto ao perceber que o outro se aproximara dele sem fazer barulho. O rosto do loiro estava _realmente_ inchado agora que podia vê-lo de perto.

"Estou" respondeu Harry. "Quero dizer, acho que estou. Eu não acredito que eu-"

Malfoy soltou uma risada que mais parecia um fungar e puxou sua varinha, soltando a corrente que prendia Harry.

"Não que eu ache que lá fora esteja muito melhor do que aqui dentro, mas creio que você já é livre para ir agora que acordou e não está louco, nem nada assim."

Harry se levantou com dificuldade, suas pernas falhando devido ao fato de ter ficado muito tempo na mesma posição. Ele fez menção de sair do quarto, mas parou antes de cruzar a soleira, virando-se para olhar Malfoy. O loiro se sentara sobre o colchão, uma das mãos sobre a testa, o olhar perdido, os cabelos finos bagunçados.

"E você?" quis saber Harry. "Você está bem?"

Malfoy pareceu tomar um susto, como se não estivesse mais prestando atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele voltou o rosto para Harry, aparentemente não só curioso com a pergunta, mas com _quem_ a fazia.

"_Bem_? Não, não creio que eu esteja" ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para frente.

"O Ron, ele... te machucou?" perguntou Harry, dando passos de volta para dentro do quarto.

"Isso?" Malfoy apontou para o lado inchado do rosto. "Isso não foi nada."

"Então o que é?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça de novo, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos. Então, abriu-os de novo, se voltando para Harry, um ar impaciente na face pontuda.

"Nada. Nada, Potter. Vai embora, vá. Seu amigo está certo. Fui eu quem preparou a poção que _ferrou_ com a sua vida. É melhor você ir. Tenho certeza de que eles vão dar um jeito nisso. Chamar gente importante e competente e dar um jeito em você. É isso que vocês sempre fazem, certo? Dão um jeito nas coisas." Malfoy suspirou, cansado. "Vai. Vai _embora_ logo, Potter."

Harry foi embora. Mas olhou para trás algumas vezes.

E voltou. Menos de uma semana depois.

Histérico e eufórico. Violento, a varinha nas mãos, soltando fagulhas de raiva. Querendo a poção a qualquer custo. Harry se barricara em sua casa, tentando evitar ceder à ansiedade, mas falhara. Novamente. Malfoy estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo e, parecendo tomar uma decisão, puxou a sua própria varinha, nocauteando Harry.

**(TBC)

* * *

**

**NdA:** Não sei como vai estar meu final de semana, então, para evitar contratempos, resolvi postar a fic hoje. Brigadeeenha pelas reviews, alertas e favoritos (sim, eu vi! \o\). Semana que vem, o final. Comentários (é só apertar esse botãozinho com letrinhas verdes aí embaixo) são bem-vindos. ;-)


	3. Let's just keep on singing

**Noites sem fim  
**por Dana Norram

**Parte III  
**"_Let's just... keep on singing."_

_

* * *

_Harry respirou fundo, seguidas vezes. Sentia as suas mãos tremerem. Fechou-as em punho e voltou a encarar Malfoy.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Eu não consigo" ele disse, a voz corroída.

"Não é exatamente como se eu estivesse lhe dando uma escolha, Potter" Malfoy respondeu, entediado.

"Por quê? Por que _você_?"

Malfoy coçou a cabeça loira, o inchaço em seu rosto quase imperceptível agora. Ele se voltou para Harry e deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Estou lhe devolvendo um favor? Tentando salvar a sua vida? Caridade? Carma? Encare como quiser."

Harry nem precisou se esforçar muito para lembrar da cena que acontecera naquele mesmo lugar, uma semana antes. De quando Ron acusara Malfoy de ser o responsável por tudo.

"Só porque você preparou a poção está se sentindo culpado agora?" Harry falou, respirando rápido. "Você não me _obrigou_ a tomá-la, Malfoy, se você não se lembra. Não precisa assumir nenhuma responsabilidade por nada. Nem por mim."

Harry novamente fez força para se livrar da corrente que prendia seu pulso, ainda que não tivesse nenhuma real intenção de se soltar. Ele já fora mais forte, mas os últimos meses haviam feito com que ele perdesse um peso significativo, e ele ficara com uma estrutura física mais similar à de Malfoy.

"Não é uma questão de responsabilidade" respondeu o loiro, rodando os olhos. "Eu só sou a melhor opção porque eu sei que não vou _ceder_ só para agradar o Santo Potter. E eu sei que uma hora você _vai_ começar a implorar pela poção e que eu não vou ter dó alguma ao te _negar_. Não vou ter pudores nem de te azarar se for preciso."

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Usou a mão livre para ajeitar os óculos no rosto, tentando pensar em algo para falar e descobrindo que não tinha nada a dizer.

"Você já passou por algo assim antes?" o loiro perguntou, após alguns instantes de silêncio. "Já tentou fazer isso sozinho?"

"Não" respondeu, apoiando as costas na parede fria. "Já fiquei um, dois dias no máximo sem tomar nada, mas sempre acabava desistindo."

"Bem, não vão ser um ou dois dias" Malfoy fungou. "Nem três. Vão ser mais. E não vai ser nada bonito."

Harry hesitou antes de perguntar o que acabara de lhe ocorrer. "Você... já fez isso antes?"

A resposta de Malfoy seguiu-se a um suspiro.

"Nunca se perguntou por que eu comecei a trabalhar com poções?"

—**x—**

De fato, Harry Potter nunca tinha parado para pensar muito sobre Draco Malfoy nos últimos anos. Desde que redescobrira a existência do loiro, menos de um mês atrás, Harry havia estado com a cabeça cheia demais para se perguntar o que o antigo colega de escola fizera durante aquele tempo todo.

"Depois que o julgamento terminou, nós fomos sentenciados a prestar serviços à Comunidade Bruxa como forma de 'retribuição'. Meu pai até pensou em fazer doações, mas uma parcela significativa da nossa fortuna foi confiscada para pagar parte dos estragos da Guerra. Restou apenas o suficiente para ele manter a mansão e cuidar da minha mãe. Eu fui ajudar no St. Mungos. Foi lá que aprimorei o meu preparo de poções. Nós precisávamos de muitas poções naqueles dias, sabe."

"E como você veio parar aqui?"

Malfoy pensou um pouco antes de responder. Talvez pensando se deveria compartilhar aquela informação com alguém como Harry. Porém, logo ele já tinha voltado a falar. Talvez Malfoy precisasse daquilo. Alguém que o ouvisse. Harry sabia como era.

"Minha casa sempre vai estar lá, caso eu queria voltar, mas o ponto é que eu já me deixei ser influenciado tempo demais, Potter. Aprendi o suficiente para me virar sozinho e quero seguir o meu rumo, pelo menos por enquanto."

Sem saber o que dizer diante daquela confissão, Harry mudou de assunto, retomando o tópico de meia hora atrás.

"E você via muitos casos... como o meu?" Sua cabeça doía, a vontade de sair dali ficando mais forte conforme os minutos se passavam. Era como se houvesse uma bomba-relógio na sua cabeça com um _tic-tac_ incessante que pouco a pouco o enlouquecia.

"Parecidos" respondeu Malfoy sem pensar muito. "Muita gente ficou louca com a guerra. Precisavam de poções para conseguir dormir. Alguns, como você, ficaram viciados nos efeitos de paz aparente que ela proporciona. Na falsa ilusão de que está tudo bem. Com outros, o problema era crônico... eles _precisavam_ dos efeitos da poção, ao passo que isso os matava aos poucos." Malfoy suspirou longamente. "Convencê-los que precisavam parar era como pedir para lhes amputar um braço ou coisa parecida. Gritavam feito doidos."

"Eu vou gritar?" Perguntou Harry depois de alguns segundos, mais curioso do que preocupado.

"Eu espero que não" respondeu o loiro, sem olhar para ele. "Não gosto de gritos."

Mas Harry gritou. Especialmente na primeira noite.

—**x—**

"Me deixa ir, Malfoy..." implorava, a voz falhando e a garganta arranhada, seca e dolorida de tanto gritar. "Eu não vou atrás da poção, eu juro que não, eu- ME DEIXA IR, PORRA!"

Malfoy o encarava, suspirando, uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto pontudo e cansado. A madrugada mal começara e Harry já tinha tentado de tudo. Tentado ser forte. Tentado ignorar a euforia dolorosa. A ansiedade. Tentara até dormir sem a ajuda da poção. Cerrara seus olhos, dobrando o corpo sobre o colchão duro, procurando uma posição melhor com seu braço algemado.

Mas as suas vãs tentativas só fizeram a raiva aumentar e a impotência de estar preso e desarmado atingindo-o como dardos de veneno que se espalhavam por seu peito, saindo pela boca na forma de gritos que rebatiam nas paredes nuas, machucando-lhe a garganta e os ouvidos.

"Potter..." e Malfoy quis lhe dar água, quando sua voz começou a falhar, a garganta machucada, mas Harry chutou o loiro quando ele tentou se aproximar, quase acertando seus calcanhares. E Harry puxou a corrente presa ao chão, cortando a pele ao redor de seu pulso até que ela começasse a sangrar. Malfoy fez uma careta diante do sangue que sujava o colchão e puxou a varinha, imobilizando Harry, que gritou alto, assustado com a idéia de alguém vindo para cima dele, armado, sem poder se mexer. A idéia de que ele estava sozinho, sozinho e de que lá não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo...

Mas tudo que Malfoy fez foi apontar para seu pulso machucado e murmurar um feitiço que estancou o sangue, aproveitando que Harry estava imóvel para também fazê-lo beber um pouco de água.

E quando o loiro se afastou, largando-se sentado contra uma parede e liberando Harry do feitiço, o moreno não lutou mais. Ele apenas fitou o bruxo do outro lado do quarto, tentando entender se era mesmo _culpa_ por ter preparado a poção que impulsionava Malfoy a agir assim.

A madrugada avançou como se durasse uma eternidade. Malfoy nunca abandonou seu posto, usando a varinha para imobilizar Harry sempre ele que começava a se debater e por conseqüência, se machucar. Nem uma vez, porém, ele usou um feitiço de silêncio ou tentou sumir com a voz de Harry de alguma forma. O loiro fechava os olhos quando os gritos começavam, mas não impedia Harry de proferi-los.

"Você precisa pôr tudo para fora" Malfoy explicou por volta das quatro da manhã, quando Harry se cansara da sua última leva de gritos e caíra exausto sobre o colchão, suor frio escorrendo pelas suas costas e peito, empapando a camiseta que vestia. Ele quis dizer a Malfoy que sentia frio, mas a mera idéia de se cobrir com qualquer coisa já o sufocava por antecipação.

Harry vomitou quatro vezes, mesmo que não houvesse muita coisa além de água em seu estômago, obrigando Malfoy a sustentá-lo enquanto ele tentava cuspir todos os seus sucos gástricos dentro do balde que o loiro conjurara do nada. Malfoy afastou os seus cabelos da testa e Harry relaxou ao sentir o loiro abraçá-lo pelo peito com um pouco força, quando as contrações de seu estômago começaram a machucar e sua garganta arranhando voltou a doer e seus olhos se encheram de água, raiva e impotência dando vazão da única forma que parecia possível.

E aquela foi só a primeira noite. A sensação clara de que era como estar acorrentado ao próprio inferno e que ele era frio e era quente e era claro e também era escuro demais. E que seus olhos doíam quando abertos e que queriam a luz de volta ao se fecharem. Que ele sentia medo e raiva e frustração e que a única coisa que poderia salvá-lo dali era tomar a poção, para assim poder mergulhar num lugar sem sonhos — um lugar onde ele não precisaria mais encarar seus pesadelos estando acordado.

—**x—**

"Com o que você sonha?" a voz rouca de Harry ecoou pelo quarto no meio da terceira tarde. Sua cabeça latejava de acordo com os timbres de sua própria voz, mas ele não conseguia ficar calado. Talvez com medo que de uma hora acabaria, de fato, completamente sozinho, sem ninguém para responder aos seus delírios.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta do outro, parecendo apenas levemente curioso diante daquele claro sinal de paranóia.

"Com o trabalho. Com a minha família. Sei lá. Com gente que eu nunca vi antes." Malfoy respondeu, parecendo sincero.

"E com a guerra, você não sonha?" Harry perguntou, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

A face do loiro ficou levemente mais pálida e ele mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou antes de responder. "Não são exatamente sonhos... se você entende o que quero dizer."

"Pesadelos?" Harry quis rir, mas sua garganta e seu peito doíam. Muito.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "São reais. Reais demais."

"E você tem medo, né? De sonhar, eu digo."

Malfoy não respondeu e Harry contentou-se em deitar de costas, fitando o teto escuro e erguendo o braço acorrentado por cima do peito. Não queria olhar para o outro. Só queria dormir. Mas dormir sem a poção significava sonhar e ele não queria sonhar. Nunca, nunca mais.

E, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, a voz do loiro ecoou pelo quarto alguns minutos depois. Cálida e tranqüila.

"Há situações em que não podemos contar com ninguém, sabe. Como nos sonhos" Malfoy disse, ainda que parecesse que falava mais para si do que para Harry. "Quando sonhamos, estamos sempre sozinhos."

—**x—**

"Eu preciso de um banho."

Malfoy, ao longo do dia, sempre sumia por algumas horas para atender os clientes que estivessem agendados. Mas voltava logo. Harry uma vez se perguntou quando o loiro dormia, mas a pergunta foi deixada de lado por um novo acesso de raiva que o atingiu ao ver o loiro.

No fim da manhã do quarto dia, quando trancou a porta da frente com um aviso de fechado para almoço, Malfoy deu de cara com Harry tentando se levantar do colchão. O moreno procurava parecer mais dono de si do que realmente era, mas acabou desabando, sem forças, o corpo cansado demais para se importar com a dignidade de seu dono.

Ele não havia dormido nenhuma vez, mas durante algumas horas caíra num estado de semi-consciência onde tudo ao seu redor parecia acontecer em outro plano. Harry ouvia a voz de Malfoy, mas não conseguia entender suas palavras. Harry piscava, mas não conseguia voltar o foco para o que estava olhando antes. Ele se mexia, mas era como se o seu corpo estivesse dormente e ele ia e voltava, como se alguém acionasse um interruptor de liga e desliga dentro da sua cabeça.

Agora Harry estava _realmente_ acordado e se sentia sujo e pegajoso, a camiseta e calças grudadas com o suor gelado em sua pele. Malfoy chegou a erguer a varinha, como que para proferir um feitiço de limpeza, mas, talvez decidindo que o que Harry precisava era _sentir_ a água contra o corpo, o loiro se aproximou dele, ajudando-o a se levantar. Então usou sua varinha apenas para aumentar o comprimento da corrente que prendia o pulso de Harry, deixando-a longa o bastante até alcançar o banheiro do lado de fora do quarto.

Era pequeno e apertado, mas os azulejos brancos e azuis estavam imaculadamente limpos. Malfoy ajudou Harry a se manter de pé, enquanto o moreno tirava as peças de roupa uma a uma, entrando debaixo da corrente de água morna. Harry não estava em condições de sentir vergonha de seu corpo magro e por isso não se importou que Malfoy ficasse por perto enquanto se ocupava em lavar os cabelos negros. E talvez tenha sido por causa de seu estado que Harry não disse nada sobre o fato de ser muito _óbvio_ que Malfoy evitava encará-lo e que ficara decididamente _vermelho_ quando Harry se livrou das roupas de baixo sem qualquer cerimônia no meio do banho.

Tampouco fez comentários sobre o fato de Malfoy já ter uma toalha felpuda em mãos no instante em que a água foi desligada, deixando que o loiro a ajudasse a se sentar sobre o tampo do vaso, para que ele mesmo pudesse se secar e se cobrir. Malfoy então lhe arranjou roupas que ficaram ligeiramente apertadas, mas Harry não se importou e se deixou levar de volta para o quarto e deitou sobre o colchão, o corpo aliviado como não se sentia há muito tempo.

—**x—**

Mas não demorou para que a euforia sobrepujasse as demais sensações e Harry voltasse a gritar. E a querer se soltar, xingando Malfoy de todos os nomes que conhecia para depois pedir desculpas e _implorar_, gritando, por sua ajuda. Ele não conseguia comer e colocava para fora toda a água que bebia, sua saliva manchando o colchão duro.

No fim do sexto dia, Harry chegou a quebrar o pulso preso à corrente, quando uma sensação de desespero e medo o atingiu com toda a força do mundo. E de repente ele quis sair dali a qualquer custo, gritando que precisava descobrir o que acontecera com Hermione e com o bebê dela, sua mente confusa demais, se recusando a processar aquilo que já sabia.

Malfoy consertou seu pulso e lhe deu uma poção calmante, que não aplacou os efeitos, mas deixou seu corpo mole, impedindo-o de voltar a se machucar. E Malfoy em seguida lhe disse que a Granger estava bem, ao que Harry gritou alto de volta, berrando que agora ela era uma Weasley e que Malfoy era um puto e um bastardo ingrato. Que Harry lhe salvara a vida duas vezes e que salvara a sua maldita família e que agora o filho da puta o prendia e não o deixava em paz e não lhe dava aquilo do que ele precisava.

Esperaria-se que Malfoy uma hora perdesse a paciência, claro. Mas os olhos cinzas só se arregalaram com real _raiva_ na manhã do sétimo dia, após Harry gritar mais alto do que nunca que Malfoy era um covarde e um egoísta. E que ele obviamente ficara todo _excitado_ quando o vira no banho e agora não iria mais deixar Harry ir embora porque na verdade estava doido para abrir as pernas para ele. Ao ouvir aquilo, o loiro se levantara, a soma de tudo que presenciara e ouvira nos últimos dias esgotando-o por completo. E ele segurou Harry pela gola da camiseta já frouxa, puxando-o para que eles se encarassem.

"_Cala essa maldita boca_, Potter" sussurrou Malfoy, a voz falhando em soar calma. "Você é um _nada_ nesse instante, ouviu bem? Ninguém mais quer você por perto e eu sou o único que pode ou pelo visto _quer_ ajudá-lo. Seu melhor amigo está lá fora lamentando o filho que não nasceu porque você estava drogado demais para poder ajudar a sua amiga. E ela está numa cama de hospital tentando não morrer também e tudo que você tem para dizer é que _eu_ fiquei de pau duro quando vi um trapo de ser humano igual a você sem roupa? Você já foi melhor do que isso, Potter. Não achei que fosse viver para vê-lo se afundar assim."

E Harry gritou outra vez, usando o braço livre para socar Malfoy, uma força imensa, desproporcional a seu tamanho e seu estado, surgindo do nada. Força que rompeu a corrente no chão, pedacinhos de concreto se espalhando pelo soalho de pedra batida. O rosto do loiro foi tomado por uma expressão de pavor e ele até tentou se soltar e levantar para alcançar a varinha que deixara junto à porta, mas a raiva de Harry era maior do que a sua vontade de fugir. Maior do que sua própria paranóia. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que queria fazer, mas mesmo assim conseguiu não apenas segurar Malfoy, como também empurrá-lo contra o colchão duro, mantendo-o imóvel com o peso do seu próprio corpo.

"Trapo de ser humano, eh, Malfoy?" Sussurrou, os olhos verdes maníacos. "Parece que no fim mesmo um trapo é ainda melhor do que você, não?"

Malfoy tentou se soltar outra vez, mas Harry segurou os pulsos pálidos sobre as costas do loiro com apenas uma mão, a outra agora passando por seu próprio rosto, tentando se acalmar e acordar e _entender_ o que ele estava fazendo e, especialmente, _porque _estava. E também porque não conseguia se sentir mal com aquilo, apenas eufórico de uma maneira completamente diferente do que se sentia sob os efeitos da falta da maldita poção.

Foi quando Harry reparou que a respiração de Malfoy estava rasa e descompassada que ele aproximou o rosto do ouvido do loiro, pensando no que lhe diria, mas logo em seguida percebendo que não tinha nada para falar. Seus lábios então esbarram de leve no pescoço de Malfoy, que soltou um resmungo, contorcendo o corpo. Harry sentiu surpresa ao perceber o efeito que aquele mero resmungo provocara em si e, sem realmente pensar no que fazia, lambeu a pele exposta do outro, sentindo o gosto salgado de suor, arrancando um gemido desta vez alto e claro de Malfoy.

E seu próprio corpo começou a responder àquele gemido e Harry se sentiu, pela primeira em meses, excitado pela idéia de ter alguém perto de si, a vontade crônica de dormir não fazendo parte de seus pensamentos mais urgentes. Apenas a idéia, a vontade, a _necessidade_ de se entregar àquela outra força, talvez não maior, mas tão intensa quanto.

Sem soltar as mãos de Malfoy, Harry começou a beijar o pescoço descoberto e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, que fechou os olhos e contorceu o corpo novamente, desta vez movimentando os quadris, como se tentasse erguê-los. Harry deduziu o que Malfoy queria e enfiou a sua mão livre por debaixo do baixo ventre do loiro, no momento pressionado contra o colchão graças ao peso de seus corpos. Com alguma dificuldade, abriu os botões da calça que o outro vestia, puxando-a junto da roupa de baixo até a metade das coxas pálidas.

Harry aproveitou a posição para deslizar sua mão sobre a pele quente de Malfoy, que tentou virar a cabeça de lado, talvez para ver o que Harry faria em seguida, mas sendo impedido quando o moreno estendeu o braço, enfiando os dedos na boca de Malfoy, que soltou um resmungo estrangulado, mas começou a chupá-los sem resistir. Harry então soltou os pulsos do loiro, abrindo a braguilha de suas calças, se tocando de modo rápido e descoordenado, uma sensação febril dominando cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Malfoy não fez menção alguma de se mexer quando viu-se livre das mãos de Harry, mas, ainda assim, o moreno voltou a prendê-lo tão logo usou os dedos úmidos de saliva para preparar o outro. Harry insinuou-se por entre as pernas de Malfoy, que ergueu o corpo para facilitar os movimentos, o rosto apertado contra o colchão, os gemidos abafados. Não era possível dizer se os sons de Malfoy eram de dor ou não, pois de repente Harry estava ocupado demais, imerso e preso às próprias sensações, investindo mais fundo, sem realmente se preocupar com o que acontecia ao seu redor, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido, e com mais força, até terminar com uma última investida curta, seu corpo caindo sobre o do loiro.

Harry ainda respirava rápido quando Malfoy o empurrou, virando de lado e começando a se masturbar com impaciência, a mão direita subindo e descendo até que o loiro por fim cerrou os olhos, engolindo um gemido mais alto conforme seu corpo todo estremecia e ele também se deixava cair, inerte, sua respiração agora tão rápida e pesada quanto a de Harry.

Nenhum deles falou coisa alguma. Harry fechou os olhos, seus batimentos desacelerando. A sensação parecida com a de quando ele acabava de tomar a poção e começava a ser envolvido pelo sono. Uma vontade de dormir dominando todo e cada um dos seus sentidos. Um a um, devagar, e Harry tentou buscar o travesseiro para abraçá-lo e se acomodar melhor na cama e-

Harry foi trazido de volta por um movimento brusco, quando Malfoy se afastou dele com um tapa, se levantando e fechando as calças, enquanto caminhava trôpego para fora do quarto, se apoiando nas paredes. Harry quis segui-lo. Pedir desculpas. Explicar que ele estava fora de si, mas o sono continuava lá, batendo à sua porta. E ele passara os últimos dias praticamente o tempo todo acordado e àquela explosão de raiva esgotara as suas últimas reservas de força e ele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, realmente se sentia apto para fechar os olhos e, pura e simplesmente, dormir.

—**x—**

Malfoy tinha uma muda de roupas nos braços e uma expressão irrepreensível na face quando Harry acordou no fim da tarde do dia seguinte. E, a despeito do medo que inundou seu peito ao ver o rosto pálido e pontudo e então se lembrar do que fizera com ele, Harry precisava admitir que fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão descansado.

O loiro virou-se de costas enquanto Harry se trocava e continuou sem encará-lo quando Harry tentou pedir desculpas e agradecer pelo que Malfoy fizera por ele. Era claro que Harry não estava plenamente recuperado, mas também não havia como ele ficar ali depois do que acontecera. Harry não tinha o menor direito. Além do mais, se libertara por suas próprias forças, pela sua própria raiva e a sua raiva e a sua força teriam de bastar para evitar que ele caísse naquele estado novamente.

Sua primeira parada ao sair da Travessa do Tranco foi no St. Mungos onde Hermione, que estava tomando chá em companhia de uma amiga do Ministério, se debulhou em lágrimas ao vê-lo, o abraçando com uma força que ele consideraria imprópria para uma convalescente. Ron apareceu alguns minutos depois, derrubando o ramalhete de flores que trouxera para a esposa ao ver o amigo, um sorriso involuntário, de alívio e alegria, se formando em sua face sardenta.

E Harry ficou levemente surpreso consigo mesmo ao perceber que não precisara pedir desculpas aos amigos. Era óbvio que eles nunca o haviam culpado. Todos sabiam que a gravidez de Hermione era de risco devido aos ataques da maldição_ cruciatus _que ela sofrera na adolescência e que talvez não fosse mesmo a hora deles. Os dois estavam mais do que gratos por Harry estar vivo e bem e, mais do que tudo, disposto a se recuperar.

Ele aceitou se internar no hospital e ficar em observação por alguns dias, mas a verdade era que Malfoy já fizera a parte pesada do trabalho e Harry, apesar de sentir uma leve ansiedade sempre que caia a noite, conseguiu dormir todos os dias, pelo menos algumas horas, sem precisar da ajuda de remédios ou poções.

Mas sempre que se via sozinho ele não podia deixar de olhar para o lado, esperando encontrar o loiro encostado numa das paredes, os olhos cinzas fitando-o em silêncio. A expressão indiferente, não importasse quanto Harry gritasse e o insultasse e lhe implorasse para ceder por ele.

E, quando acordava no meio da noite, depois de sonhos, que haviam voltado a ser apenas ecos de seu inconsciente, sem nomes ou rostos, Harry só conseguia voltar a dormir depois de enfiar uma das mãos dentro das calças e se tocar pensando em Malfoy. Malfoy que ele passou a chamar de Draco sempre que chegava perto do fim, quando um calor morno lhe subia pelo corpo junto com a sensação de abençoada dormência que lhe atingia da cabeça até as pontas dos dedos dos pés.

Ron e Hermione, acompanhados por George, apareceram para buscá-lo quando ele teve alta e os quatro foram para o Caldeirão Furado onde beberam e ficaram conversando até tarde. Angelina eventualmente apareceu para chamar o esposo, com Fred em seus braços. Só que ela acabou ficando também e Hermione segurou o sobrinho no colo por um bom tempo, uma leve sombra de tristeza em seus olhos castanhos. Mas a amiga sorriu quando Ron passou um dos braços sobre seus ombros e Harry virou-se para eles, dizendo que na próxima daria tudo certo.

E desta vez ele realmente acreditava nisso.

—**x—**

"_Potter_."

Harry sabia que não podia culpar o loiro por parecer confuso ao vê-lo. Não quando ele mesmo já estava o suficientemente confuso por si só. Não podia culpar aquele misto de medo e curiosidade que dançava sobre as íris cinzas. Não quando ele tentava não deixar a sua aflição transparecer em cada um dos seus gestos. Harry não podia censurá-lo por ter se afastado um passo quando pisou em sua loja. Não quando ele ainda se perguntava se aquele era mesmo o melhor movimento a se fazer.

"Draco" Harry cumprimentou, aproximando-se do balcão.

O loiro franziu o cenho diante do uso de seu primeiro nome, mas não se mexeu, embora corresse os olhos de Harry para a porta, talvez calculando uma rota de fuga caso o outro resolvesse atacá-lo. Harry hesitou antes de sorrir para ele.

"_Harry_" sorriu o loiro em retorno, sarcástico. "Sinto muito, mas fui proibido de comercializar certos tipos de poções sem uma indicação prévia do St. Mungos. Dê graças ao seu querido Weasley por isso. Recebo a simpática visita dos aurores o tempo todo agora. A minha existência ficou bem mais animada, se você quer mesmo saber."

"Não estou aqui como cliente" disse Harry, balançando a cabeça diante das palavras de Draco. E sorriu ao perceber que conseguia se referir a ele como _Draco_ em seus pensamentos sem problemas agora.

"Ha, então como auror, eu suponho?" O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. "Não vai encontrar nada aqui para me acusar, já vou avisando."

Harry balançou a cabeça novamente e colocou os braços atrás do corpo.

"Também não estou aqui como auror" disse. "Na verdade, estou de licença até o final do mês."

Harry viu Draco engolir em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito que lhe provocou arrepios ao se perguntar como seria o sabor _deles_. Precisou fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para se concentrar. Quando os abriu novamente, o loiro o encarava preocupado, talvez achando que ele teria um ataque ou surtaria como das últimas vezes. Harry lamentava que as coisas tivessem acontecido assim entre eles.

"Está aqui como _o quê_, então, se eu posso perguntar."

Foi a vez de Harry engolir em seco, hesitando, e coçando a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. _O que ele responderia?_ Que estava ali como um amigo e que mesmo depois de tudo que lhe fizera ainda queria vê-lo e conversar e _estar_ com ele?

"Sei lá" respondeu Harry, de repente, rindo-se.

"Você não sabe o que veio fazer aqui?" perguntou o loiro. "Se não veio atrás da poção, nem inspecionar a minha loja, o que mais você poderia querer comigo, Potter? Achei que já tivesse conseguido o que queria."

O tom amargo e irônico de Draco fez Harry sentir vontade de socá-lo e de _se socar_ em seguida, mas ele sabia que aquilo não ajudaria em nada. Inspirou fundo para se acalmar.

"Eu vim... fazer algumas perguntas."

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Perguntas?" A voz arrastada saiu rouca. Confusa, novamente. "Você veio até aqui... fazer perguntas?"

"Sim" tossiu Harry, desviando o olhar de Draco. "E a primeira delas é se você não quer sair para beber alguma coisa comigo."

Draco piscou incrédulo, as palavras demorando a penetrarem em seu cérebro e fazerem qualquer sentido.

"Você está me convidando para sair?" o loiro acabou perguntando, depois de um minuto inteiro em silêncio, abobalhado.

"Sim. Sabe, como um encontro."

Desta vez foi Draco quem tossiu, engasgado com o próprio ar.

"_Um encontro_?" ele repetiu as palavras, como se precisasse absorver o absurdo daquela informação aos poucos.

"Eu-" Harry começou, incerto, ao perceber que Draco novamente caíra em silêncio. "Me desculpe. Por ter sido um transtorno, por Ron ter te batido, por eu ter dito tantas coisas horríveis. Me desculpe por ter feito... _aquilo_ com você. Eu não... eu não consigo parar de pensar naquilo e em como eu-"

E para a surpresa de Harry, Draco começou a rir baixinho, balançando a cabeça loira, torcendo os lábios num sorrisinho vitorioso.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você, Potter, é lógico. Você não mudou nada, nada. Ainda é o mesmo grifinório estúpido e honrado de sempre."

Harry piscou, sem entender. Draco continuou a rir.

"E lerdo também" ele sorriu, contorcendo o rosto pontudo. "Devo acrescentar."

Draco saiu de trás do balcão e aproximou-se de Harry, os braços escondidos nas costas.

"Eu aceito suas desculpas sobre o idiota do Weasley, sim, e sobre as coisas que você me disse, apesar de ter plena certeza de que você jamais as diria se estivesse dono de si e, bem, nós dois sabemos que você não estava. Não precisa me pedir desculpas por isso."

"E quanto a-" Harry se calou antes de terminar. Ele não conseguia dizer. Não agora que estava completamente são e entendia o real peso de tudo que fizera. Não depois que ele mesmo revivera a cena em seu pensamento inúmeras vezes, tentando esquecer o quanto fora _bom_ e somente entender o quão ruim deveria ter sido para Draco por ter acontecido daquele jeito. Esquecer como ele _queria_ sentir a pele quente do loiro sob seus dedos novamente.

"Quanto _àquilo_, Potter" comentou Draco, incisivo, sem desviar os olhos de Harry. "Sabe, eu realmente não me lembro de ter dito _não_."

E nisso Draco deu outro sorrisinho e virou o corpo, caminhando em direção aos fundos da loja. E Harry ficou parado ali, sua mente custando a processar aquela informação.

Então, Draco não o culpava? Assim, simplesmente, _não_?

"Espera" a voz de Harry fez Draco parar no lugar e voltar o corpo, uma expressão levemente curiosa em seu rosto pálido. O loiro não podia ir embora assim, sem mais nem menos. Harry _precisava_ entender. "Aonde você vai?" e a pergunta saiu desse jeito. Tola e estúpida.

"Trocar de roupa, é óbvio. Você não me convidou para sair?" Draco estreitou os olhos para ele. "Ou será que já mudou de idéia?" acrescentou num tom que beirava a irritação, mesclado a um temor inconsciente.

"Não!" respondeu Harry, depressa, uma emoção estranha tomando conta de si enquanto via o loiro lhe dar outro sorriso de canto de lábios, balançar a cabeça e desaparecer pela porta dos fundos. "Claro que não." Harry acrescentou apenas para si quando se viu sozinho na loja, onde permaneceu inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro até Draco voltar.

E Harry reconheceu o sentimento enquanto caminhava ao lado do loiro pelas ruas de Londres, praticamente vazias àquela hora. Entendeu, enquanto se decidia se valia à pena arriscar a segurar a mão dele entre seus dedos. Quando tentou não sorrir feito idiota ao ver o outro não apenas retribuir o gesto, como fazê-lo com _mais_ força.

Reconheceu que o que sentia era ansiedade, mas não pelo cair da noite. Que ele sentia-se assim por que, de repente, tinha medo de estragar tudo, quando tudo que ele queria era que tudo desse certo. Harry sentia euforia por conseguir se sentir feliz e leve com coisas bobas, como ver Draco tomar sorvete igual a uma criança pequena, derrubando gotas de chocolate em cima de suas vestes.

Também descobriu que podia sentir paz. Uma paz verdadeira e incomparável quando parou na frente da lojinha na Travessa do Tranco, horas mais tarde, depois de insistir que acompanharia Draco até a porta e hesitou bastante até o loiro perder a paciência e lhe agarrar pela frente das vestes, empurrando-o contra a superfície lisa e beijando-o com força e com vontade. Segurando sua mão e puxando-o porta adentro, aos tropeços.

E Harry sabia que talvez demorasse a dormir àquela noite, mas a idéia não o assustou de forma alguma. Muito pelo contrário. Enquanto ele e Draco se escoravam nas paredes nuas, mãos subindo e descendo, tudo que Harry conseguia pensar e desejar era que noites como aquelas fossem as primeiras de muitas.

E que jamais terminassem.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Sobre a fic:** originalmente publicada em 19/08/08 como resposta a um dos Desafios das Moderadoras (**http:// psf-modsquad. livejournal. com/ 47620. html** — para ver, tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade _Potter Slash Fanfics_ do Live Journal. E sim, o desafio me obrigava a dar um final feliz, fazer o quê? XD

**Sobre os títulos dos capítulos:** a quem interessar, uma tradução básica: **Parte I** (_"Bad actors, with bad habits." – Péssimos atores, com péssimos hábitos_); **Parte II **(_"Some sad singers, they just play tragic."_ _– Alguns cantores tristes, eles só tocam tragédias_) e **Parte III **(_"Let's just... keep on singing." – Vamos simplesmente... continuar cantando_). Até que combinou, né?

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Então, eu sou a primeira a admitir que plots envolvendo abusos de drogas não são o do tipo que faz meus olhinhos brilharem de alegria (e pelas reviews, nem os de vocês, aparentemente), mas de todos os desafios propostos (vide "sobre a fic", logo acima), esse foi o único que me senti _levemente_ capaz de escrever e, bem, aqui estamos. Espero não ter deixado o pobre Pottah OOC demais. Comentários são muito bem-vindos! :)

**Agradecimentos:** A _Shibbo_, pela paciência em revisar as trinta e três páginas desta bendita história. Tu não existe, Oropéia! ;-) E claro, a _todo mundo_ que leu e especialmente aqueles que comentaram. Valeu por acompanharem e, bem, espero que tenham curtido a fic. ^_^

* * *

**A quem interessar: **foram feitas algumas ilustrações para "Noites sem fim", todas muito lindas e assinadas pela **Senhorita Mizuki**. A versão ilustrada da fic está postada (sem revisão e sem betagem - ou seja NÃO leiam) neste link: **http:// community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 486551. html** (para ver, tirem os espaços).


End file.
